Nighttime Solace
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Okay, retry, here's my REAL first Vocaloid fic. After dealing with an inexperienced master, Yuma wakes with a fever in the middle of the night and is comforted by Kaito.


Nighttime Solace

Okay, so, Vocaloid fic attempt one was a fail, no maybe I should try doing a fic I actually wanted to do from the start.

Honestly, I have just been dying to do a sickfic/Hurt/Comfort fic for the longest time, they are my favorite after all.

I started playing Project Diva X recently, my first Project Diva game, and dammit, why don't they put more of the Male Vocaloids in it! Yuma (Roro, whatever you want to call him), Gakupo, Oliver, official avatars or not, I'd love to have them in the game!

* * *

Darkness, darkness and static was all that he had seen for a good while now, Yuma struggled to move as he lay on his back, feeling as if some invisible force was constricting him, holding him firmly in place. Soon, the darkness was pierced by harsh, red lighting and the air slowly thickened as heat overtook the pink-haired male's body.

Yuma struggled to breathe, he opened his mouth to call out to someone, anyone, but, he could not produce even a whimper, it was like an invisible pair of hands was strangling him. Suddenly, sirens began to blare and he heard an digitized voice call out, "Warning! Warning! Error! Error!"

"R-Re...s-start!" he wheezed breathlessly, "Restart...Master..."

The voice continued, "Warning! Error! Error! Yuma!"

His fear turned to confusion as the voice started to call his name, "Yuma! Yuma! Yuma-kun!"

It was then a white light appeared, overtaking his surroundings, snuffing out the horrible noises and foreboding lighting around him, and a new voice called out to him, "Yuma-kun!"

The rose-hair gasped deeply as his eyes shot open, the sight of his own green ceiling and walls brought him immediate relief. But, his relief was quickly replaced with discomfort as he felt a searing pain pulsate in his head, his entire body wracked with soreness. He was drenched with sweat, his throat was unbearably dry, and he found himself shivering involuntarily, somehow feeling hot and cold at the same time.

As Yuma tried to gather his thoughts and grasp his current situation he felt a hand touch the side of his face, making him flinch. Glancing around, Yuma finally noticed a familiar figure looking down at him, barely able to make out hair of blue coloration.

"K-Kaito?" Yuma slurred weakly.

"Settle down, Yuma," the bluenette said quietly, lightly running his knuckled down the side of the rose-hair's face, "you're only dreaming."

Yuma inhaled and exhaled deeply as he tried collect himself.

"Light." he croaked.

"What?" Kaito responded, unable to make out what his friend was saying.

"Light!" Yuma wheezed desperately, his eyes watering from the effort, "Please...turn on...the light!"

Kaito quickly got up to turn on the bedroom light, then rushed right back to the pink-haired singer's side, now looking more concerned as he finally got a good look Yuma.

"Yuma," he questioned worriedly, kneeling beside the bed, "you look terrible, what happened happened to you?"

"Ugh, novice master," Yuma groaned, turning his head in Kaito's direction, "I don't know...if it was the system they were using or that they were just inexperienced, either way...it didn't go well."

"Ah, I see," the blue-haired replied, gently patting the pink-haired singer's head, "well, given how many we encounter, it's bound to happen."

Yuma closed his eyes as Kaito placed his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah," Kaito affirmed, "you definitely have a fever."

"Not surprised," the sick Vocaloid responded, "everything hurts."

"Hang on a second," Kaito said, "I'll be right back."

Yuma watched tensely as the bluenette left his side and strode out of the room, the rose-hair stared vacantly at his olive-green walls until Kaito returned with a glass of ice water in hand. Returning to Yuma's bedside, he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Here," Kaito voiced, "you sound like you could use this."

The pink-haired singer forced himself into a sitting position and took the glass, shakily bringing it to his mouth, and as soon as the first drop of cold water graced his tongue, he proceeded to greedily down the rest of the glass. As soon as the glass was empty, Yuma handed it back to Kaito who set it on the nightstand.

"Thank you." Yuma said meekly, bringing his hand to his head in pain.

"Let me know if you want more." Kaito replied.

Feeling dizzy, Yuma closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, concerned, Kaito re-positioned himself next to the unwell Vocaloid. Yuma opened his eyes slightly as his friend put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, in an attempt to soothe him.

The rose-hair let his head fall onto Kaito's shoulder.

"Should I turn the light off?" the blue-haired Vocaloid asked, gently stroking Yuma's hair.

"No, no," Yuma pleaded wearily, "please, leave it on, I've...had enough of the dark for now."

Kaito agreed to leave the light on and lulled the trembling rose-hair to sleep, until he was out-cold. The bluenette continued to comfort the infirm singer to keep his sleep peaceful, though eventually felt depleted from being up so late and holding contact with Yuma's torrid body. However, just as Kaito considered slipping out of the bed, Yuma shifted and languidly threw his arm around his waist, locking him firmly in place.

"All right, then," Kaito sighed, sliding down in the bed a bit, careful to not disturb Yuma, "might as well get comfortable."

As the sleeping Yuma weighed him down, burying his face in his neck, Kaito hoped that he could make it through the night without getting inadvertently suffocated by his unwell friend's burning body.

* * *

I know it's short, but, I would like to tread lightly starting out here, especially after jumping the gun with the first fic.

The next one will surely be longer.


End file.
